


"Take my seat."

by bromanceorromance



Series: 100 ways to say 'i love you' [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance





	"Take my seat."

"Take my seat," Louis offers, immediately jumping to his feet.

"Lou, I'm okay," Harry weakly protests, hand absently rubbing his large baby bump.

Louis shakes his head, ushering his mate into the remaining seat and standing behind him.

Niall chuckles. "Takes good care of you, huh?" he whispers to Harry.

Harry blushes. "He's the one that did this to me," he mutters.

"We're here to discuss the upcoming press schedule," Mr. Hill says, standing at the opposite end of the table. "Niall, Liam, Zayn, you three are expected to handle things if Harry is suddenly incapacitated. It's terrible timing, but we do have to get this album out before the end of the year."

Liam raises his hand, requesting to speak. Mr. Hill nods to him. "If Harry goes into labor tomorrow, are we planning to just have the three of us do the entire thing? Because I'm not sure how the fans are going to feel if they don't see Lou and Harry at all."

"Well, I have some radio interviews that aren't really scheduled-scheduled. I was hoping that Harry and Louis - if they're feeling up to it, would be able to do a few of those if it comes to that. They could handle them from their house. Nothing to lengthy, just fifteen to twenty minutes. The fans will want to hear from the new fathers, after all."

Louis squeezes Harry's shoulders. "That sounds great," Louis agrees. "We'll try to do a few of those. Hopefully Harry makes it to his due date and this isn't necessary."

Harry adjusts himself in the chair. "Will the fans be upset that we aren't touring much for this album?"

Mr. Hill shrugs. "That isn't as important as you having time to be with your new little one. If you two decide you're up for more tour dates, we can discuss that at a later date."

"Baby comes first," Louis assures him. "The fans will understand."


End file.
